irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fashion King
The final four go to Africa for a fashion show. One contestant easily beat the others. After a close vote, one contestant gets eliminated by his allies, but leaves with a kiss from his girlfriend. Plot The episode begins with the final four on the plane. Andrea says that she's glad she'll never see Hershell again. The plane lands in Africa, where Chris McLean happily greets them, despite not knowing which part of Africa they're in. He explained the challenge, pick an African animal and make an outfit based on it for a modeling challenge. Allison was upset with the challenge, saying that "fur is murder." Christian was surprised that they'd go to Africa for a fashion show. Allison wore a blue skirt with fathers in the back of it, black leggings, a top made of blue feathers, and a beak on her face, dressing up as a peacock. Chris gave her six points. Andrea wore a gray fur sweater, blue makeup under her eyes, red contacts, and gray fur pants, saying that she was a mandrill. Chris gave her seven points. Christian modeled next, wearing zebra print pants and a shirt, with his face painted black and white. Chris only gave him six and a half points. Kyle went last, with an orange and black hoodie, pants with the same pattern and a tail attached, and black and orange painted feet. He had his hood pulled over his head, and ears on the hood. Chris didn't give Kyle a score, but quickly picked him as the winner. Andrea and Kyle voted for Christian, Christian voted for Andrea, and Allison voted for herself. Christian was eliminated, and there was a tearful goodbye between him and Allison. Cast Trivia *The title is a reference to The Lion King. Voting Quotes *Andrea: I'm glad I'll never see Hershell again! *Chris: G'day mates! Andrea: Aussie? Allison: Australia? Kyle: Australia? Chris: Welcome to Africa! Andrea: Wow. Allison: Which part of Africa? Chris: Welcome to Africa! *Kyle: Please let me not get mauled by a lion. *(CONF) Christian: So he takes us to Africa for a fashion show? *Allison: I'm the rare African chicken! Chris: You mean a peacock? Allison: Is that what it's called? *Andrea: I look like my animal, but I look like a freak. *Andrea: I'm a mandrill, the monkeys with colorful butts. *Kyle: I have the eye of the tiger, don't I? *Kyle: This game is our ultimate enemy. To beat it, we win it. Wow, that must have been my corniest line of the season. *Chris: Passports go to... Kyle. Andrea: Yay! Chris: Allison. Andrea and Christian, this is the final passport. Andrea: Knew it would come down to me and him. (CONF) Allison: Either way, I would hate the outcome. Chris: Andrea. Christian, time to go. Kyle: Sorry, bud. It had to be done. You're still my best bud here though. Andrea: I'm sorry. *Hugs Christian* Kyle: This is awkward but... *Hugs Christian* Christian: ... Bye guys. Allison: Christian, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met. Christian: And you're the most amazing girl in the whole world. Allison: *Kisses Christian* I'll win for you. Kyle: I hate sappy moments... Yet, they make my heart melt...